Eight Pieces of Courage
by Cra-Z420
Summary: Sequel to Ocarina of Time, prequel to Wind Waker. The son of the Hero of Time is set on a Journey to stop Ganon's return to Hyrule and keep the Triforce pieces out of his grasp. please R&R!
1. The Beginning

Eight Pieces of Courage

            Once, many years ago, there was an evil man.  Ganondorf, the king of thieves, strived to obtain the sacred Golden Triangles, the essence of the gods also known as the Triforce.  His efforts were successful in obtaining his goal, but not all went as planned.  Because he was full of such a potent evil, his heart was not in balance and the Triforce split into three parts.  Ganondorf kept the Triforce of Power.  The princess of Hyrule, Zelda, came to hold the Triforce of Wisdom, and Link, the legendary Hero of Time, held the Triforce of Courage.  For seven years Ganondorf's evil reigned supreme, until the hero stepped forth from the shadows. 

            Link was asleep for those seven years.  When he awoke he was finally able to wield the Master Sword and begin his quest to stop Ganondorf's evil Reign.  He was sent to awaken the sages of the seven temples, for only they could seal the evil Ganondorf away.  Using the currents of time, he awakened the sages and marched to Ganon's Tower to fight against the evil tyrant.  After the battle of the century, Link had won and the ultimate master of chaos was sealed away in the Sacred Realm, no longer able to spread evil throughout the land of Hyrule.  But Ganondorf still held the Triforce of power and Zelda and Link still had their pieces of the divine relic as well. Returning to his original time, Link returned the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time and set out on a quest to find his dedicated partner, Navi, who was the fairy who aided Link in his quest for Justice. 

            The hero of legend had vanished from existence.  His heroic tale was now but a legend.  But where had the hero gone?  How could someone just disappear without a trace?  The answer is because he assumed another identity.  Shedding his Kokiri clothing and disguising himself as a commoner, he now called himself Antony. He eventually settled in Kakariko Village.  There he met Lorena.  When he was forty, he and Lorena had a son, whom they named Link, after the great hero.  This is where the tale begins.  A tale forgotten in the Legends and Lore of the Hyrulian people, so important, yet lost in the winds of time.

            "Link!  Let's go back now.  This is really dangerous, you know."

            "Yeah, yeah, I know.  But I really need a dodongo's scale."

            Link and his best friend Xander were in Dodongo's Cavern.  Links desperately wanted a dodongo scale so he could craft an arrowhead for the bow his father gave him and win the heart of Sara.  He desperately wanted to show her how brave he was so she would fall in love with him.  They had told the villagers that they were going to play with the Gorons as to not get themselves into trouble.

            "Link, come on.  I have a really bad feeling about this."  Xander grabbed his stomach and acted like he was sick.

            "You are such a baby!" Link replied, "You have no sense of adventure.  How do you expect to win a girls heart with such cowardice?"

            "I don't intend to."  Xander murmured.  "I will win her hand with my gentle, romantic persona."

            "Hah!" Link laughed, "That will never work!  You must win her with bravery and courage!"

            "We'll see how brave and courageous you are when you two go explain to the Elder why your here!"  Link and Xander quickly turned around to see none other than Anji, Anju's daughter.  Anji was a taddle-tale of the highest order.  Because of being such a taddle tale none of the other children in the village liked her, so she became quite a bitter person.  "I'm going to tell the elder on you two right now!  The two looked at each other with fear in their eyes and began to run after her.

            "Don't you dare tell on us Anji!" Link screamed.

            "I am going to tell!" Anji called back to him, "I'm going to tell him everything and get you two into deep trouble!"  It was a race to the village.  Try as they might they couldn't quite catch up to Anji.  She burst into the Elders house and quickly began to tell him everything.  "Elder! Elder! You'll never guess what Link and Xander were doing!  They were in Dodongo's Cavern, the place you told us never to go to because it was so dangerous.  I think they should be severely punished for disobeying your wishes, oh great and wise Elder."  She finished of her little show with a bow and a cute smile.  Link and Xander had rushed into the door only to hear Anji telling the Elder to punish them.  The Elder sternly looked at them as they came into the room.

            "Boys," he began, "Anji tells me that you were playing around in Dodongo's Cavern, is this true?

            The boys looked at the floor, "yes Elder."

            The Elder sighed, "If I've told you once I have told you a billion times!  That cavern is dangerous!  You could be killed by the dodongos that lurk in there.  They are highly explosive!  Even the babies are a great danger!  You could have been killed!  And Goddesses forbid that should happen, who do you think has to deliver the terrible news to your parents, hmmmm?"  The two were still starring at the floor.  "I do!" the Elder snapped, "And frankly I just don't want to have to do that. Now, don't expect you will be getting off scott free.  There will be a punishment."  At those words a huge grin came over Anji's face.  Link returned the gesture with a sarcastic smile and Xander stuck his tongue out at her.  The Elder walked over to Xander, "My goodness.  I know you two are smarter than that, especially you Xander.  I can't believe you let Link here talk you into something this dangerous."  He proceeded to walk over to Link, "And you, Link.  I should have expected this from you.  You're always getting into trouble, going places you shouldn't and such.  Honestly, I don't know where you picked up such an adventurous spirit.  Your mother was always so calm, and your father seems pretty laid back too."  He sighed.  "Alright, your punishment is as follows:  Xander, you will be helping Corlin with the routine maintenance of the windmill for two months."

            "Two months!?" blurted Xander, "Awwwwww, Elder please, I...."

            "Quiet Xander. You deliberately disobeyed my order to keep away from Dodongo's Cavern and now you must pay the piper!  But your punishment is far less than what your buddy Link here will be getting."  Link got an unsure look on his face.  "Link.  Seeing that you are the mastermind of this little ordeal and that you have been in trouble more than you should..." He paused for a second, "I have received a message from Darunia, King of the Gorons.  It seems that the Bomb flower harvest was extremely fruitful this year.  He needs some extra help picking and packing them.  He also needs help distributing them to stores around Hyrule.  Your punishment, Link, will be to help him in these tasks.  You will help him pick, package, and distribute this years harvest."

            Link's mouth was wide open with awe and Anji was giggling to herself.  "Bu...bu...But Elder!  That isn't fair!  All that for going into a stupid cavern?"

            "Don't argue Link!  It is time you started getting out into the world anyway.  Besides, this will assure you keep out of trouble."

            "Humph" Link huffed and starred at the ground with an angry look.  Anji was really giggling now.

            "As for you, Anji"  The Elder boomed,  your punishment....."

            "Punishment!?"  Anji interrupted, "What do you mean, my punishment?  I was the one who saved these poor boy's lives by informing you of the great danger they were in."

            "None the less," the Elder began, "you went into Dodongo's cavern to get the boys.  By going into Dodongo's cavern you also disobeyed my orders."

            "But....but Elder!" she whined.

            "No buts Anji, you broke the rule too, so now you must also pay the piper.  Your punishment will be to help Xander and Corlin with the maintenance of the windmill.  And I expect it to be in working condition all the time.  After all, that windmill gives us our water supply."  Link and Xander both laughed silently at Anji when the Elder wasn't looking.  She left the Elders house in a huff and muttered to herself all the way home.  "Xander, you are free to go, but I must have a word with you  in private, Link."  Xander bowed to the Elder and waved goodbye to Link.  Link waved back and approached the Elder.

This is but the first chapter in this epic tale.  Keep an eye out for the chapters to come.  


	2. The New Hope of Hyrule

Chapter 2

            The Elder had a look of distress in his eyes.  Link approached slowly, he had a bad feeling he knew what he was about to say.

            "Link," he began, "as you know, your father has not been doing well these past few weeks.  It seems as though he has been taken with a strange illness that none know of."

            "I know that," Link replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone, "has any one been able to find a cure yet?"

            A grave look fell over the Elder's face.  "N…No my boy, they haven't.  It doesn't appear as if they will have time to find one.  Your fathers condition has become very serious, he may not make it though the night."

            It felt like someone had hit Link in the chest with a boulder.  He tried to keep his emotions tightly sealed within himself but he just couldn't do it.  "It was because I went to the cavern, isn't it?  I made him worry and it made him worse!  This is my fault!"

            "No, no, no child!" interrupted the Elder, "it is not your fault.  He even told us that he didn't expect to last the week.  But even so, your father has requested to see you right away.  He said he has some important things to tell you before…" The Elder stopped himself from finishing his sentence, for he knew how upset Link was at this terrible news.  "Now hurry child, your father awaits you."  With a bow, Link quickly left the elders house.  He ran as fast as he could to his home so he could see his father one last time.

            When he arrived home, his mother was sitting in a chair by the stove.  She appeared to have been crying.  Link slowly walked over and gave her a hug.  "I'm glad your back, Link.  Your father wants to speak to you and he may not…" Tears began to trickle down her cheeks and fell upon the floor.

            "I know, mom." He said.  "The Elder has told me everything.  He said that dad had something important to talk to me about."

            Lorena wiped the tears from her eyes, "That he does.  He has been waiting for you all afternoon."  She walked to the window and let the afternoon breeze kiss her face, "He is such a brave man.  I don't know what I'm going to do without him."

            Link looked at the floor and then looked at his mother, "I'll always be here for you mom.  I will never leave you."  

            "I know dear," she muttered, "I know.  You always were my courageous little boy.  Now go see your father, like I said he has been waiting for you all afternoon."

            Link nodded and walked to the closed door at the end of the hallway.  He knocked softly upon the mahogany door and received a weak "come in."

            "Link, my boy," said his father softly, "I've been waiting for you.  Were you successful in your search at Dodongo's Cavern?"

            Link got a confused look on his face, "How did you know I was a Dodongo's Cavern?"

            His father let out a tiny laugh, "Do you really think I believed for a minute you were going to 'play with the Gorons?'  Come on Link, I know better.  I was the same way as a child.  In fact, I cleared that cave of King Dodongo when I was about seven."

            Link let out a sarcastic laugh and smiled.  "C'mon dad, you didn't really do that.  There is no way."

            Link's father smiled, "There's a lot you don't know about me, son.  But it's time you knew."  He let out a large sigh, "It is time for you to continue the legacy, and guard a sacred treasure.  But first, you must know something."  There was a long pause.  "Son, I am Link, the Hero of Time."

            Link rolled his eyes, "Dad that is just a legend.  Besides, your name is Antony."

            His father motioned him to come closer.  Link approached him and his father held out his hand.  "You remember the story of the Hero of Time, right link?  You remember where the mark of the Triforce appears?"

            "Yes," replied Link, "I remember it very well.  It was my favorite story as a child.  'The mark of the Triforce appeared on the back of the Hero's left hand and the final battle of good an evil ensued.'"

            His father smiled once again.  "Very good Link.  You have a good memory.  Look at my hand son."  He held out his hand and Link decided to humor him by looking.  Suddenly, Link was taken by surprise.  A marking was beginning to show itself.  It was no ordinary marking; it shone with a tremendous golden light.  Suddenly, an outline of the Triforce shown brightly on the back of his hand.  The bottom right triangle was the only one of three glowing. 

            Link's mouth was wide open.  There was silence until he finally mustered the sense to speak, "By the goddesses!  You are the Hero of Time!"  Link got on his knees and began to cry.  "My father is the Hero of Time.  I can't believe it."  He looked at his father straight in the eyes.  "How come your are dying?  You have the Triforce of Courage!  Why are you dying?"  Link was now crying uncontrollably.

            "It is the Triforce that is making me so sick.  It is because I hold this burden that I am suffering so.  Ganondorf is regaining power.  He is calling me, beckoning me to succumb to his ill intentions.  He desires the Triforce of Courage!  If he were to obtain this piece of the relic, he would have enough power to break the sage's seal.  I'm hoping that Zelda has not fallen as ill as I.  I'm almost positive he is calling to her as well."

            "How is Ganondorf able to have influence over you if he is sealed away in the Sacred Realm?"  Link said quietly.

            "Since he holds a piece of the Triforce as well, we are bound to each other.  I've been fighting him out of my head for about a year and a half now." Answered his father.

            "How come you have become so sick in the past three weeks if this has happening for over a year?  You were perfectly fine a month ago!"

            His father frowned, "I am old Link, so old.  I am losing my will to fight his influence.  I am too old to fight him.  The dreams have been getting more intense.  I hear him in my head, he keeps telling me to 'Come to the Temple in the desert.'  I've almost gone a few times, but I realized what I was doing and stopped myself.  That is why I asked your mother to lock the door at night.  But it is time for me to die.  It was time for me to die a while ago.  But I need your help son."

            Links eyes got wide and he took a step back, "You want me to help kill you!?"

            "No son, I don't mean it that way.  It is time for you to carry on the legacy.  It is time to inherit the only hope of this kingdom…no…the only hope of this world.  From this day on, you must carry the Triforce of Courage.

            "But dad," Link began, "I don't think I could handle it.  If Ganondorf has such strong influence I would surely falter to it.  I would doom this world."

            His father shook his head, "No you won't Link.  You are young, you have vigor, and you certainly have courage.  You remind me of myself as a kid."  He stared at the ceiling for a minute, "I will not lie to you, Link.  He has much power, and he is gaining power by the day.  As long as you are brave and courageous you will triumph over his evil.  But first, I must give you something.  Link, please look behind the painting on the wall over there."  He gestured to the painting of him and Lorena on the east wall.  Upon moving the painting there was a little cache in the wall with a wooden box inside of it.  Link took the box in his hands and looked at his father.  "Open it," he whispered.

            Links face lit up with disbelief, "Father, is this…"

            "Yes," replied his father, "That is the Ocarina of Time.  The very same ocarina that helped me save Hyrule and Termina.  It is yours now.  I have a grave feeling your going to need it.  Link gave him a confused look but he ignored it.  "Now, I knew that you were going to get punished by the Elder when he found out where you went today and I was the one who suggested the punishment he gave you.  He knows about everything about me and he also knows that this peaceful village is not safe while the Triforce of Courage remains here.  Ganondorf's minions are drawn to the Triforce piece I hold.  They will soon come for it.  That is why you are being sent out into the world.  It is now your task to keep it safe from Ganondorf and his followers.  You must pave your own destiny, for the sake of Hyrule."  He held out his hand and a golden light filled the room.  With a bright flash, a golden triangle stood suspended in midair.  It spun majestically over his hand and Link was in complete awe over witnessing such divinity.  "Don't be afraid, son.  Take it."

            Link edged closer and closer until he was less than a foot away.  He held out his left and reached for the sacred triangle and touched it.  Golden light once again filled the room and with another bright flash, it was gone.  All that remained was the sacred mark of the Triforce on the back of his left hand.  

            "Save this world, Link.  Do whatever it takes to keep the Triforce of Courage from Ganondorf.  The land of Hyrule is in your hands now.  With a final breath, his father died.  A single tear ran down Link's face and he looked at the mark on his hand.

            "You were wrong, father.  You did not bestow a burden upon me.  You have bestowed upon me a great honor, and I refuse to let you down.  May you rest in peace, Link, Hero of Time.  My father."

Stay Tuned for Chapter 3


	3. The Adventure Begins

Chapter 3

The days to follow were all but happy. Links father received the best funeral the village had ever seen. He was buried among the most honored Sheikah warriors by request of the Elder himself. Only the Elder and Link knew of his triumphant past and knew it was the least that could be done. They decided it would be wise to keep his identity a carefully guarded secret. If word got out that the Hero of Time was in Kakariko Village, then Ganondorf's minions would come for sure. Link had mixed feelings about receiving the Triforce of Courage from his father. Ever since it became one with his soul, he had been having an odd dream. Link would be standing in a desert, surrounded by thieves and other monsters. Before him stood a mirror with a ghastly figure within it. The figure is calling him, telling him to come closer. Link wants to run, but he can't. He feels drawn to the horrid thing within the mirror. He fights the urge to move closer and the crowd of monsters begins to chant "Gaanon, Gaanon, Gaanon" He reaches the mirror and holds out his left hand, and then he wakes up.

The day after the funeral the Elder summoned Link to his home. He wished to discuss with Link the matter at hand and what the plan of action was. "Link," he started "Let me begin by telling you that I am very sorry for your loss. Your father was a great man and without him this world would be in Ganondorf's dark hands as we speak. I know that you now hold the Triforce of Courage. You do realize that you can no longer remain here in Kakariko, correct?" Link nodded. The elder took a drink of water and cleared his throat, "Understand that you are not being 'kicked out' it's just that we cannot risk the fact that Ganondorf's followers might come here in search of what you possess."

"I understand, Elder." Link agreed, "My father told me everything. He told me that it is time to get out into the world and pave my own destiny. I also know that my punishment for going into Dodongo's Cavern was no coincidence."

"That is wasn't," said the Elder, "speaking of which, I have just received word from King Darunia. He will be down tomorrow with the Bomb Flower crop. He also knows of the situation at hand."

"Man, I can't believe that THE King Darunia is going to be going with me. From the tales my father told me, they were sworn brothers, and my dad saved the Goron race a number of times."

"This isn't the same Darunia of Lore, my boy." The elder corrected, "This is Darunia's Grandson. Darunia had a son and named him Link, after your father. Link then had a son; he named him Darunia, after his father, the Sage of the Fire Temple. He is one of the sages that helped seal Ganondorf away as a matter of fact. Link died while on a journey to Hyrule castle. Desert thieves ambushed him and his party on their way to the castle. Whatever the case, Darunia was more than happy to personally accompany you on this journey. He said he would be here tomorrow morning, bright and early so you could begin your journey."

"Elder, what exactly am I supposed to do on this 'journey?' I know my main objective is to keep the Triforce of Courage out of enemy hands, but how do you propose I do that?"

The Elder sighed, "The only advice I can give you is that you must seek out Zelda, for she holds the Triforce of Wisdom. If Ganondorf were to obtain that piece he would gain enough power to break the sage's seal. Find her, and make sure that she will be safe from evil's hand."

Link nodded, "I see. Elder, I really must be going now. If I am to leave early tomorrow then I have to say goodbye to everyone. Xander isn't going to like this. Wait until I tell him…"

"No!" The Elder interrupted, "I know Xander is your best friend, but he cannot know of what is happening. Only a select few can know of this. Word travel's fast and evil has many ears. 

Link was a little hurt at this news, but the Elder was right and he knew it. "Alright, I understand." With a bow and a goodbye, Link set off to his house. 

Link's mother was not too happy about him having to go "sell bombs." But at the same time she knew he deserved such a punishment. Little did she know that her little boy was now a part of something greater. Just imagine what she would think, the fate of the entire world in the hands of a reckless teenager.

"Link!" Lorena called, "I want you to make sure you take plenty of tunics with you!"

"Mom! I'm a big boy I can take care of myself!"

"Hmmmmmm, I don't know about that. If you're such a 'big boy' then why are you being punished?"

Link rolled his eyes, "Because Xander and I got caught by that damned taddle tale of a girl, Anji."

His mother gasped, "Link don't you ever say such a horrible thing about someone like that again. I know she can't keep her mouth shut, but is that any reason to denounce her?"

Link thought for a second, "Yes," he answered, "yes it is."

His mother threw her arms into the air and starred at him, "I can't believe you. I thought you had more class than that. I thought I raised you better than that."

"You did raise me better, mom. As you can see, I am not some whiney little taddle tale like Anji." Link began to snicker.

"Goddesses help me!" she sighed, "What am I going to do with this boy?"

"I'm going to go say goodbye to Xander, OK mom?" before she could even reply he was out the door and on his way to Xander's house.

The afternoon sun was warm and the smell of flowers filled the air. Xander was already heading to Link's house so they met up in the village center. "Hey, Xander," Link said with a smile, "nice day isn't it?"

Xander rolled his eyes, "Yeah, a good day for windmill maintenance. So when do you leave to help the Gorons?"

"Well," Link began, "That is why I came to see you. I leave early tomorrow morning. And I don't know if I will ever be coming back. I can't stay here because…" Link caught himself.

"What? Why can't you come back?" Xander asked, "You have to come back, this is your home. You mother is here, I'm here."

"I know," Link sighed, "but there are things going on that I just can't tell you, Xander."

Xander smiled, "You don't have to tell me, Link. I already know."

Link's expression became puzzled, "Know what?"

"Everything," Xander replied.

Link was silent for a minute, "You're just messing with me. Your acting like you know so I will spill the beans. Well it won't work Xander. I want to tell you so badly, but I'm sworn to secrecy. I'm sorry I just can't tell you!"

Xander's smile became bigger, "Tell me Link, what is that marking on the back of your left hand? I doubt it's a tattoo. Tattoos don't glow, you know. That marking looks awfully familiar. Kind of reminds me of a certain legend. What about you Link?"

Link's mouth was hanging wide open. "How do you know!? How could you possibly know!?"

Xander let out a tiny laugh, "Well, I was eavesdropping outside the Elder's window, and I heard the whole thing. I know that your father was the Hero of Time and that now you hold the Triforce of Courage. I also know that you must leave Kakariko so Ganondorf's followers won't come here looking for it. In light of all this, I have come to a decision. I am going with you."

"No, Xander!" link said, "you can't come. It's too dangerous. Do you realize that I may not live to see my seventeenth birthday!"

"I know," said Xander, "But I would rather die trying to help save this world than die working on a windmill."

Link sighed, "I see your point, but your still not coming and that's final. Now I hope to see you tomorrow when I leave so I could say goodbye one last time. You're my best friend Xander, and I will really miss you."

Xander shook his head, "Whatever you say, Link."

The morning came and the sun was just peaking over the mountain. A large figure was walking down the Death Mountain Trail with two large bags draped over his back. He reached the village and made his way to the village center, where a large farewell party stood. Link was slumped against the tree. Xander had not shown up and he was very disappointed. He figured that he probably made Xander mad because of what he said to him yesterday. Darunia set the large bags down and let out a yawn.

"Good morning Link," he boomed, "are you ready to go?"

"In a second," he replied, "I have to say goodbye to some people." Link walked over to his mother. She was crying uncontrollably. Link just gave her a hug and told her, "It's OK mom. I'll be home soon."

"You had better," she sobbed.

Link walked over to the Elder and bowed. "Elder, I will not let you down." He then walked towards Darunia and turned around, "has anyone seen Xander?" his mother said that he was not in bed this morning. Link was a little saddened that his best friend had not come to see him off.

"Ready?" asked Darunia.

"Yes," replied Link." Darunia picked up the bags and the journey began. They started walking towards the village gate and there was still no sign of Xander. They turned the corner and began going down the trail that would take them to Hyrule field. 

"So this is it." Link murmured, "This is the beginning of my adventure."

"Yes it is, young one." Said Darunia. "But there is a beginning to everything."

"There is also an end," Link said in a grim tone.

"True," Darunia agreed, "but the end is as good as you make it. You hold the key to freedom, young one. Many depend on you. But this is your fate. The blood of the great hero runs in your veins. You are destined to do great things, I'm sure of it."

Link smiled and looked into the sky. "You must pave your own destiny…" he whispered.

Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. A Change in Plans

Chapter 4

            Hyrule Field seemed to stretch on forever.  The morning mist still hung in the atmosphere and birds could be heard chirping their little songs.  Link and Darunia walked at a somewhat fast pace.

            "It is still early," Darunia said, "We must try and walk as fast as we can now so we can gain some distance before the sun rises too high.  We have a good three-day journey ahead of us."

            Link's eyes grew wide, "Three days!  I hope your kidding.  Hyrule Castle has to be closer than that!"

            Darunia nodded his head, "I'm afraid not, young one.  It will take us at least three days to reach the castle.  Maybe even more.  It all depends on how things go.  If our journey is uneventful, then we will surely make it.  If we hit trouble, I guarantee you we will not make it within three days."

            "Trouble?" Link asked, "What do you mean, trouble?  Ganondorf's forces aren't aware of us, are they?"

            Darunia stayed silent.  He just kept walking and pretended he didn't hear Link speak.  Darunia's lack of a response struck fear into Link's heart.  He knew now that Ganondorf was not going to waste any more time.  He looked at his left hand.  The Triforce marking was not present at the moment, but he could still feel it.  Ever since he was imbued with the Sacred Triangle he has had a calmer state of mind.  It felt as if everything was beginning to make sense.  But all that assurance came with a hefty price.

            The afternoon had come and the sun was burning brightly in the sky.  Link was sweating heavily and his walking was becoming quite sluggish.  Darunia, on the other hand, seemed to be perfectly fine.  Although, if you live all your life in a volcanic mountain I'm sure you wouldn't think the sun such a big deal.  

            After a little while they came upon a small grove of trees.  "Ahhh," Darunia yawned, "This looks like the perfect place to rest for the afternoon."  They made their way to the grove of trees and put down their stuff.  Darunia sat down and leaned his back against the mighty oak tree growing there.  Link shortly followed suit.  "Are you hungry?" asked Darunia politely.

            "Yes," Link answered, "But I am more thirsty than anything."

            Darunia smiled, "Here, Young One.  Take this canteen and fill it up with some water from the spring over there."  Darunia then pointed to the spring behind some trees to the left.

            Link gladly took the canteen and quickly made his way to the spring of fresh, clean water.  Rather than fill the canteen first, he dunked his head into the water and drank all he could.  He pulled his head from the cool water and shook his head from side to side.  After taking a few breaths he opened the canteen and proceeded to dip it in the spring to fill it up.  Upon doing so the mark on his hand began to show.  It started to glow with a bright golden light.  Link quickly pulled his hand out of the water and his expression turned to fear.  Water began to gush out of the center of the spring.  It was slow at first, but it proceeded to get stronger and eventually it was like a huge fountain.  Out of the center of the gushing pillar a beautiful woman began to emerge.  Link was beginning to warm up to this sight, but then he realized that the woman had wings.  She was also wearing a bit too much makeup.

            "You hold a piece of the golden power."  She whispered.  She smiled and gave a little giggle, "come closer, child."  Link did as he was told and approached the edge of the water.  "The blood of the great hero runs in your veins."

            "How do you know?" Link asked.

            She just laughed, "You cannot hide anything from me, Link.  You are the son of the Hero of Time.  The Triforce even tells me so."

            Link looked at his hand and noticed that the mark on his hand was glowing brightly.  "How did you…"  Link was a bit confused.

            "Do not fret, my child.  I am here to help you.  I sense that you will play an important part in keeping the evil Ganondorf at bay."  She put out her right hand and silvery sparkles began to pool in her palm.  The light became so bright that Link couldn't bear to look directly at it.  When the light had dimmed there lay a sword in her hand.  "Take it, young hero," she said, "this blade is forged from the same metal of the legendary Master Sword."

            "But there is only one Master Sword!"  Link blurted, " how could there be another?  It just can't be!"

            She once again giggled, "You know the legends well, and you are correct.  There can only be one Master Sword.  This sword is, what you could say, the half-brother of the Master Sword.  The Master Sword has the power to completely destroy evil.  This sword, on the other hand, is much too weak.  This sword was the first product of the ancient Hylian sages.  They strived to make a blade that could keep peace in the land of Hyrule.  The blade did its job well.  But when Ganondorf appeared, he wielded a power so dark and sinister, that the blade you see was ultimately useless.  That is when the Master Sword was created.  This sword can vanquish the minions of Ganondorf, but it cannot destroy him."

            Link was in awe.  She handed the sheathed sword to him and smiled.  "The Triforce approves of you, child.  It has deemed you worthy of its divinity.  Surely it expects great things of you."  With a wink and a laugh she went back into the spring and all was as it was.

            Using his right hand this time, Link filled up the canteens full of the cool clean water and ran back to Darunia.

            Darunia seemed to be fast asleep against the tree.  Link came running in like a madman and woke him from his slumber.  "Darunia!  Darunia!  You'll never guess what just happened!"  Darunia just smiled and yawned.

            "You have met someone, yes?"  Darunia asked. 

            "How did you know?"  Link said.

            "The weapon you now hold."  Darunia said coolly.  "Anyone who knows the ancient legends knows of the Sage's Sword.  It was made to repel evil from Hyrule long before Ganondorf posed a threat."  You have been bestowed a great honor.  The sages gave that sword to the fairies right after the Master Sword was forged.  They were asked to hold it until the time comes."

            Link starred at Darunia, "Until the time comes?  Time for what?"

            Darunia closed his eyes, "Let us sleep now, young one.  We have a long journey ahead of us and we need our rest.  The Kokiri forest isn't right next door, you know."

            "Kokiri Forest?  I thought we were going to Hyrule Castle!"  Link seemed a little irritated.

            "We are," assured Darunia, "But we must now make a slight detour.  Circumstances have changed and it is very important we speak to the Spirit of the forest, the Deku Tree."

            Link's eyes grew wide, "You mean, THE Deku Tree?"  Darunia just nodded.

            "Sleep young one.  The afternoon sun is high and hot.  We have but a few hours rest before we have to move again.  I do not see it wise to stay in one place for long."  Darunia's expression became grave.  Link wanted to ask why, but after looking at his face, decided not to trouble him.  He rested his head on his bag and lay on the grass in the shade of a bushy tree.  He starred at the spring for a while and finally fell into a deep sleep.

            Link awoke a few hours later to Darunia's smiling face.  "It's time to go young one.  The heat of the day is past and we have little time before it gets too dark."  Link sat up and rubbed his eyes.  The sun was leaning towards the west and it wasn't near as hot as it had been in the early afternoon.  Link put the sword's sheath on his belt and put the sword into it.  He swung his bag over his shoulder and they resumed their journey.  The path they took was quiet and uneventful.  As the sun crawled under the horizon the stars began to dot the Hyrulian sky.  Owls could be heard in the distance and shadows slithered across the floor in the moonlight.  The wide-open field was fast transforming into forest.  Trees slowly began to take over the dark landscaping making both travelers uneasy.  

            Link was unsure of the surroundings. His eyes were wide open and he quickly jerked his head around in an attempt to watch his back at all times.  All of a sudden he whispered, "We're being followed."  Darunia stopped dead in his tracks and looked Link dead in the eyes.

            "Now is not the time to make such jokes," he said coldly, "Things are a lot more serious than you may think, young one, and…"

            "I'm not kidding!" Link said, "I fell it.  It's telling me that something is there."  Link looked at his hand only to see the mark of the Triforce beginning to glow.

            "Draw your sword boy!  They have found us and they have no intention of leaving without the golden power you possess!"

            The trees behind them rustled, the trees in front of them rustled, and the trees on both sides of them rustled.  They were completely surrounded.  Link drew his sword and noticed that it seemed to glow with a subtle blue light.  Suddenly, something jumped out of the tree right at Link.  He quickly reacted and thrust the sword right at the dark shadow.  There was a squeal of total pain and then Link took the sword out of the fidgeting body on the floor.  Blood dripped down the blade and the body twitched on the floor.  Suddenly the entire company attacked from all sides.  Darunia took out his war hammer and began pounding every enemy he could.  

The sound of cracking bones and squeals filled the forest.  An enemy came flying at Darunia with the intention of thrusting it's spear right through the chest.  Darunia pulled his hammer back behind his shoulder and swung with all his might.  The enemy was hit so hard his body was thrown full force into a huge tree.  An enemy came up on Link from behind, but Link quickly turned around and with a single slice beheaded him.  The head rolled right in front of the last remaining enemies and it sent them running away in fear.  The two were victorious and also quite shaken.

The first enemy that Link had hurt was still barely alive and twitching on the floor.  Darunia and Link both came up to him and Darunia asked, "Who sent you?"

"Gaaaaaah.  I…..Will..Never…..Tell!"  it managed to get out.

"You either tell me who sent you or I leave you here to suffer and die.  Tell us and we will put you out of your misery you pathetic underling!"  Darunia's eyes were now burning with the fires of Death Mountain.

"Never!  I won't betray my…….mas….ter."  With those words he died.

"There is no doubt in my mind Ganondorf is behind this."

"How can you tell, Darunia?"  Link asked.

"These enemies we just fought were Moblins.  They are one of Ganondorf's minions of darkness.  Now we must be even more wary.  They know our intentions and soon the ones who escaped will notify Ganondorf of our location.  Our journey will only get more difficult from here on out."

"Let them come then," Link said, "We're ready for them.  That was my first time in combat and I feel I did well enough."

"Well, you have yet to see what the Evil King is truly capable of.  Moblins are the lowest on the totem pole.  We have quite a journey ahead of us."

Link looked into the deep forest and thought to himself.  The journey has truly begun and that was but one of several trials he will face on his travels.  He wiped the crimson blood from his sword with a spare piece of cloth from his bag and placed it in the sheath.  He looked at Darunia and nodded.  They both started on their way and they both knew that they were in for quite an adventure.  Link was going to the Kokiri Forest, the very origin of his father's own adventure.  Link was full of excitement and fear at the same time.  Life in that day and age was very uncertain, and his life was desired by the most evil being ever to plague Hyrule.  

Stay tuned for the next Chapter!

I guarantee you it will be good!


	5. Devilish Dreams

Chapter 5

            Link was proud of himself, but he was also a little shaken.  The battle he just fought was intense and the adrenaline kept him from feeling the fear.  He wasn't scared of the monsters themselves; he was scared that he could actually kill another living thing.  "I know, young one.  The first battle is always the toughest.  Taking the life of another creature can sometimes be overwhelming, but just remember that Ganondorf's minions thrive on darkness.  Their very soul is as black as the midnight sky and sinister energies are what drive them to do Ganon's bidding.  Do not feel remorse for such diabolical beings, Link."  Link let out a sigh and then looked towards the sky.  The forest was growing thicker the further they walked and the silver moonlight was quickly vanishing from the forest floor.  All around him he could feel life, as if the forest itself was alive and watching him.  The wind blowing through the trees made it sound as if whispers were all around them.  

            Both travelers were on high alert.  Ganondorf was no doubt aware of their relative position and of their intentions.  Intentions Link didn't even know of.  "How much longer until we're there?" Link whined.

            "Not too much further, Link," Darunia assured, "We are going to set up camp in a little bit.  We will leave tomorrow morning at first light and we should be there by noon."

            "Why don't we just push through tonight?" Link asked.  Darunia gave Link a funny look and said,

            "Gorons must rest, young one.  I'm sure Hylians do too.  We have a very big day tomorrow and we will need our rest."  Link's expression became grave.

            "What about Ganondorf's followers?  Won't they attack us while we sleep?"  Darunia just smiled.

            "I thought ahead and thought we might need this."  Darunia put down his bag and rummaged through one of the pockets.  After a minute or so he found what he was looking for.  "Ahhh, here it is."  He whispered.  He pulled out a crystal with a glowing reddish-orange ball in the center of it.  "This, young one, is called 'Din's Fire' and it was given to the Goron race by your father himself.  After his journey, he saw no need for it, although he probably could have used it when he went to Termina."

            "Termina," Link mumbled, "My father told me stories about how a hero saved the land of Termina from the evil moon and Majora's Mask.  Was that hero… my father?"

            "That it was, Link.  After your father saved Hyrule from Ganondorf the winds of fate called him to embark on another journey.  He was taken to another dimension and took on the quest of saving the doomed land of Termina.  It was believed that the Triforce piece he held was separated from him when he left Hyrule.  That was nothing but a rumor, because he did in fact still have it, obviously." Darunia motioned to Link's left hand.

            "My father was a great man, wasn't he?"

            "That he was.  A very courageous man at that.  Even without the Triforce of courage he was still the bravest man to ever grace the fields of Hyrule.  Goron Legends speak of him as a savior to our race and others.  He is well known and some even consider him to be the reincarnation of a god."  Link starred at the floor and fumbled his feet around.

            "I will never be as great as my father, will I?  I know I am destined to do great things; at least, that is what I'm told.  But never as great as my father."

            "Link, I won't deny that your father's deeds are outstanding, but there were many generations of Hyrulian heroes that saved this land far before your father did.  They are hardly spoken today because the legends are so old.  In fact, it can pretty much be considered ancient history.  Ganondorf has plagued this land since ancient times.  Each time reincarnated so he could obtain the Triforce and become a god himself.  He has failed at each attempt and has yet to achieve his goal.  The Triforce of Power has given him immortality, but unless he breaks out of the sacred realm, he can do no harm here.  What I am trying to get at is that you are helping a cause that will benefit the land of Hyrule for generations to come.  Being famous has nothing to do with being a hero.  Being a hero has everything to do with putting your life on the line so Hyrule will have a future to speak of.  Just remember, without a future, there can be no past."

            Link's eyes were wide with insight.  "You're right, Darunia.  I know a little about the ancient Hyrulian Legends.  There were many before me, and surly, there will be many after me.  I have this… felling inside that tells me that I was put on this earth for this specific purpose.  I am willing to do anything it takes to keep peace in this land."  Darunia just grinned.

            "Your truly are the son of the great hero.  Now come we must find a place to camp."  They went off the path and into the deep woods.  They didn't walk too far before they came up to a moderately sized clearing.  "This will do quite nicely."  Darunia put down his giant bag and pulled out Din's Fire.  "Get close to me, Link, and make sure you have all your possessions on your person."  Link did as he was told and came close to Darunia.  He grabbed Link's hand and clutched Din's Fire with the other.  "Shield of Flame!" He yelled, and then he slammed the crystal into the ground with his hand.  A dome of flame arose from it and began to grow.  A wall of flame passed right through them without hurting them at all.  Link was a little shaken.  The dome stopped getting bigger when Darunia removed his hand from the crystal but the wall of flame remained.

            "So how does this work?" asked Link.

            "A dome of flame now surrounds us.  If anything tries to pass through it, they will be reduced to ashes instantaneously.  A nice defense if I do say so myself."

            "Won't we get hot being surrounded by such powerful flames?  And what if one of us accidentally touches it?"  Darunia just laughed.

            "Do not worry, Young one.  This is the magic of the gods.  The heat of the flame is felt only when contact is made with it, and we cannot be hurt by it because it was I who cast the spell and we were touching when it was cast, so you are also immune to it's flame."

            "Interesting." Link mumbled.  Link took the sword off of his belt and put his bag down.  He began rummaging through his bag and pulled out a sleeping bag made of Wolfos fur.  Darunia followed suit, except his was made of woven fibers of a Dodongo's stomach.  

            "Sleep well, Link, for tomorrow we have a meeting with the Deku Tree.  He knows of the situation at hand and will no doubt have a solution to the problem.  I just hope it isn't the solution I am thinking of, because if it is, then things are more complicated than I thought."  Link sat up and looked sternly at Darunia.

            "What do you mean, _more complicated_?"

            "Do not worry, Link.  Just sleep.  Tomorrow is a big day."  With that they both fell into a deep slumber."

            It was dark all around him.  A feeling of dread and despair washed over his entire body.  There was nothing but black.  Not a single splash of color, except for his green tunic and blonde hair.  "I don't believe I've had the pleasure, boy."  A deep dark voice came booming from behind him.  Link quickly turned around to see a dark figure standing before him.  He was tall, with a long pointy nose.  His hair was a deep orange-red and his skin was a ghastly greenish-gray.  He was clad in black and silver armor and a cape to match it.  "Allow me to introduce myself.  My name is Ganondorf.  And you are?"  Link's expression was that of total surprise.  He was frozen.   He couldn't bring himself to answer.  "Well, boy?  Are you going to answer, or do I have to answer for you?"  Link was still in disbelief that he was face to face with the king of evil.  "Alright then, if you want to be rude.  You are Link, are you not?  But, not the same link I know and hate.  You are his… son.  Yes, his son.  I can feel the blood of the hero running through you veins.  I can also feel another thing inside of you.  Something I desire.  The Triforce of Courage."  Finally, Link spoke up. 

            "I won't let you have it!  I will protect it with all my power!"  Ganondorf just laughed.

            "Power?  What power?  All you posses is courage!  Blind, reckless courage!  But, I can help you with that.  I can take that pesky courage and free you from this horrible obligation of yours."

            "Shut up you fiend!  If you think I have any intention of just handing it to you, you're wrong.  I would rather die than let you have it!  You are a diabolical bastard and I won't let you win!"

            "Like I said, boy, blind, reckless courage."  Ganondorf just nodded his head.  "Do you really mean what you say?  Will you really die protecting that piece of gold?  Or are you just _acting_ brave?"

            "Screw off Ganon!  I mean every word!  You will not have it!"  With that Link lunged forward and dove right through Ganondorf.  Ganondorf laughed even harder.

            "This is a dream, boy!  You cannot hurt me, and I cannot hurt you.  We both, as well as another, have a piece of the Triforce, you know.  We are all bound to each other.  Don't think for a second that I am giving up on you and your piece of the Triforce.  Your time will come, but at the moment, the holder of the Triforce of wisdom seems a better target than you.  Your just like your father in every way, except your father thought things through.  Too bad he had to die.  I guess it was… my fault he did die.  All those horrible dreams must have been too much for the old man to handle.  He had to have his son carry on the legacy and protect the Triforce.  You mortals are so pathetic.  After forty years you lose all your energy.  I'm almost two hundred years old and I feel just great."

            "You also have the Triforce of Power.  If you didn't have that then you would have been dead a long time ago!"

            "Very true, but the point is that I am immortal and I will chase the remaining Pieces to the ends of the earth and back!  You may have courage, Zelda may have wisdom… but I, have the power!  Muahahahahahahahaaaa!"  In a flash he was gone and Link woke up.

            "The sun is peaking over the horizon, young one.  We must gather our things and be on our way."  Darunia's gentle voice was a welcome change.  After hearing Ganon's sinister cackle he thought that all good things ceased to exist.

            "I talked to him, Darunia."

            "Talked to who, young one?"

            "Ganondorf, the Evil King.  He came to me in a dream.  He tried to pursuade me to just give him my Triforce piece, but I refused.   Then he said that Zelda was an easier target than I was at the moment, and that he was going to focus on her."

            "By the gods… quickly, Link!  We must hurry to the Great Deku Tree!  Things are becoming more dangerous by the minute.  If he gets a hold of Zelda first then we are doomed.  He only needs two pieces of the Triforce to escape the Sacred Realm!  I can only hope Zelda keeps his ill will at bay until we arrive at the castle."

            They went as fast as they could through the dense forest.  Link knew that things were getting too serious too fast.  Ganondorf was wasting no time in executing his evil plans.  "We are here at last!"  For the first time today, Darunia had a smile on his face.  "This is the entrance to Kokiri Forest.  The Deku Tree is the guardian spirit of the forest.  He is wise and will surly know what to do." 

            After going through the giant hollowed out log, they were in Kokiri Forest.  It was the most beautiful place Link had ever seen and it was as mystical as his father had described when he told his tale of the Hero of Time.  Unfortunately, he didn't have all the time in the world to marvel in its splendor.  They had precious little time and every millisecond counted.  Link followed Darunia through the forest all the while the Kokiri children following and looking at them both.  Suddenly a voice came from back in the crowd that was following them.  "Wait!  Please stop!"  Link stopped and turned around to see a red headed Kokiri with freckles making his way towards Link.  He came up to Link and just starred at him.  "Is it really you?" he whispered.  

            "Who?" Link replied.

            "Are you… Link?"

            "My name is Link, who are you?"

            "You don't remember me, Link?  It's me, Mido."

            "Mido… Oh, you must be thinking of my father.  I am named after him."

            "Your father?  You mean you're his son?  Can I give you a message to give to your father?  Please tell him, that I am sorry I was ever mean to him.  I was just jealous that he was such good friends with Saria, and…"

            "I'm sorry to tell you this, Mido, but my father died a few weeks ago…" The look in Mido's eyes became gloomy and sad.  A single tear ran down his cheek.

            "I can never tell him that I'm sorry?  Why did I have to be so mean to him! WHY?"  Link went down to one knee and looked at Mido.

            "My father told me of his adventures.  You were in them, too.  He said that you acted like a tough guy, and you were mean.  But, he knew that that was the only way for you to get your feelings across.  Deep inside he knew you didn't hate him.  Jealous yes, but there was no hate to speak of.  I'm sure wherever he is, he accepts your apology."  Mido's face was filled with joy.

            "He… didn't hate me, then?"

            "Not at all, he just thought you were a bit stubborn, that's all."

            "Link!  We have no time!  We must see the Deku Tree, now!"  With a smile and a wave, he said goodbye to Mido and the rest of the Kokiri.  It was now time to meet the Deku Tree and discuss what course of action must be taken to ensure Ganondorf's plans fail.

Chapter 6 coming soon!


	6. Course of Action

Chapter 6

            Darunia led Link through a narrow path that was between two high walls.  It twisted and turned and Link thought that the path may never end, but soon a clearing was visible at the end of the path.  A moderately sized tree could be seen in the center of the vast clearing.  The distress in Darunia's eyes told him that the situation was becoming very critical.  Even so, Link couldn't help but marvel in the splendor of his surroundings.  The landscaping was so beautiful.  Exotic flowers dotted the forest's lush green floor.  Butterflies and other flying animals glided across the sky as smooth as glass.  But overwhelming tension filled the atmosphere, making Link's visual orgasm come crashing down.

            "King Darunia, I have only one guess as to why you have come to see me."  The tree in the center of the clearing opened its eyes and looked at the two travelers.   "The evil king stirs and strives to regain his power."

            "Unfortunately, you are correct." Darunia sighed, "But things seem to be moving faster than any one of us could have anticipated.  We have reason to believe that he is now going after Zelda for her piece of the Triforce."

            "We must then seek out the Hero of Time," the Deku Tree boomed, "He is our only hope to rid us of this evil pest."  Darunia's look became very distressed.

            "Great one, I have some troubling news.  The Hero of Time has passed away… almost two weeks ago, to be exact.  But this young man here is his son.  He is also named Link, and was given the Triforce of Courage by the Hero.  Show him, Link."  Link rose up his hand and the golden mark of the Triforce appeared in all its shimmering glory.

            "Come closer, Link."  The Deku Tree motioned Link to come to him with one of his branches.  "Yes, you surly are the son of the great Hero.  The Triforce seems to have approved of you, or else it wouldn't let you possess it.  Speaking of possession, we must figure out how to get to Zelda before Ganon's minions do."

            "Yes," mumbled Darunia, "I just hope the Queen can hold on.  She was as old as the Hero, and from what Link tells me, Ganon being tied to them by the Golden Power allowed him to wreak havoc on their soul."

            "Then Ganon has succeeded." Said the Deku Tree. 

            "What do you mean?" asked Darunia.  The Deku Tree looked very grave.

            I received word recently that the Queen has died.  Strangely enough, almost two weeks ago.  But if my assumptions are correct, then the Princess now has the Triforce of Wisdom.  She is also named Zelda.  That is one thing we may have in our favor.  Since the new generation of holders has more will and vigor, it will be much harder to influence them with his darkness.  All we have to worry about is his followers collecting for him."  Suddenly a tree popped out of the ground a few feet from the Deku Tree and began speaking frantically.

            "Oh Great Deku Tree, please excuse my rude interruption, but I have some distressing news from Hyrule Castle!"  The entire group fixed their eyes upon the messenger tree, mouths open and eyes wide with anticipation.  "It seems that the young Princess Zelda was kidnapped last night.  The guards heard her scream last night in her bedroom, and when they went to investigate, the room was torn apart and she was gone.  Some townsfolk claim they saw mysterious person fleeing the castle shortly afterward."

            The expression of the entire group turned to utter horror.  "Thank you Foli, now I need you to do something for me."

            "Anything oh great Deku Tree."

            "Put out an all points alert!  I want every Tree in Hyrule to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.  If they see Princess Zelda have them report directly to me immediately and try and stop them at all costs.  Now go, Foli.  Time is short!"

            "Yes, sir!"  With that said, Foli sank back into the ground and was gone.

            "My friends, things have just taken a drastic change for the worse.  I highly doubt that this is just a coincidence.  Ganondorf has forced us to take a very drastic measure."

            "You don't mean…"

            "Yes I do, Darunia.  Link, you must retrieve the Master Sword.  It, no… you are our only hope now."  Link was in disbelief and awe.  

            "But, great Deku Tree, if I might ask something?"  Link was a little scared to be talking to such a great being, so he sounded a little shaky.  "My father told me of his adventures, and at the end, he said that the Master Sword was returned to the Pedestal of Time and the Door of Time was closed.  How will we ever get it?"

            "Link is right, Great Deku Tree, we do not have the Ocarina of Time."  Link was suddenly filled with excitement.

            "Yes we do!" Link beamed, "My father gave it to me before he passed away."  Link began to rummage through his bag and pulled out something wrapped in a soft cloth.  He carefully unwrapped the cloth from around the object to reveal a light blue ocarina with silver around the mouthpiece and a marking of the Triforce engraved in the silver.  

            "By the goddesses, we may still have hope!"  Darunia began to do a little dance, which actually made the ground shake just a little bit.

            "Don't celebrate yet, Darunia."  Links face became sad once again.  "I do not know the song of time.  Without it, the ocarina is useless.  Not to mention we need the spiritual stones as well, and I doubt that we have the time to travel and collect them."

            The spiritual stones are no problem.  They still remain at the altar in front of the Door of Time.  As for the song of time… that too is no problem."

            "But great Deku Tree, I do not know it, and I don't think there is anyone who does."  The Deku Tree just smiled.

            "But someone we know does know it, my boy."  Link's face became happy once again.

            "Really!?  Who?"

            "You do, Link" Link was very confused.  As far as he knew, he had no clue about the song or even how to play an ocarina.

            "How is that?" Link asked.  

            "Just play." Said the Deku Tree, "Put the ocarina to your lips and just, play."

            Link looked at the ocarina and then at the Deku Tree.  In his mind, he thought that the Deku Tree was absolutely crazy.  But something inside of him told him to listen.  It wasn't the fact that the Deku Tree was wise, or that he wanted to humor him in a time of desperation.  It was a feeling from inside.  Something in his blood told him to do it.  With a little hesitation, Link put the mouthpiece of the ocarina into his mouth.  He blew some air into it and it made a flutelike sound.  He put his fingers over the holes and fiddled around with a few notes.  Suddenly he closed his eyes and he could see his father.  His father was young and gallant.  He was standing in front of a door with strange markings and he held the ocarina in his hand.  He put the instrument to his lips and began to play.  The song echoed through Link's brain, over and over.  When his father stopped playing, he turned, looked at Link, and then smiled.  Link opened his eyes and suddenly the ocarina didn't seem too foreign to him anymore.  It was almost as if he had played the ocarina all his life.  He started to play the song his father was in his vision, and he played it perfectly.  The silvery notes echoed through the Deku Tree's grove and gave a mystical feeling to all who heard it.

            "Link, you never cease to amaze me."  Darunia's mouth was wide open and he started to clap.  The Deku Tree was beaming with joy.

            "My child… no, Hero.  The time has come for you to take on the quest of a lifetime.  You must take the ocarina to the Temple of Time and open the Door of Time.  You must then claim the Master Sword in the name of righteousness.  The Master Sword contains the power to destroy the purest evil.  I have this dreadful feeling that we are going to need it.  You must leave as soon as possible.  Darunia will be traveling with you.  You may have the sages sword now, but that will do little good against Ganondorf.  Darunia, help him in any way you can.  Now go, both of you.  We can waste no more time, we know what must be done.

            Link and Darunia nodded and with a bow they took their leave.   After exiting the Kokiri Forest, they kept at a fast pace.  Hyrule Castle was a good three days away but they had to make it in one and a half.  They did not sleep that night.  They trudged on dispite their overwhelming exhaustion.  The next day they were forced to rest come noon.  They had made good time, and the castle was not too far now.  After a few hours rest, they could be there by nightfall.  They found a little oasis of trees with a large spring and unloaded their bags off their backs.  Darunia leaned up against a tall tree and closed his eyes.  "Darunia, I'm really hot, and frankly, I smell really bad.  I was wondering if it would be okay if I sacrificed some of my sleep time so I could take a bath in the spring."

            "The world is at stake and you want to take a bath?"  Darunia gave Link a funny look."

            "Well, I was just wondering because I was not _that_ tired and…" Darunia just laughed.

            "Of course you can, young one.  I was just giving you a hard time.  But don't take too long, now.  You need your sleep."  Link smiled and ran off towards the spring.

            He took off all of his clothes and jumped head first into the cool crisp water.  It was a more than welcome change, since he had been hot and sweaty for the past five days.  He decided to just relax in the water and he closed his eyes.  He started to let his mind drift and he was beginning to fall asleep.  All of a sudden something hard hit the top of his head.  He plunged underwater and then rose up again to see a two moblins standing at the edge of the spring.  One had the blunt end of his spear over the water and blood was on it.  Link felt the top of his head and noticed that he was cut pretty bad.

            "Get up!"  Yelled one of the moblins.  "Lord Ganondorf has put out a hefty reward for your capture."

            "Five thousand rupees worth." Added the second moblin.  "Not to mention being able to rescue our master from the depth of the evil realm that those damned sages and the Hero of Time sealed him away in."

            "Did Lord Ganon say he had to be brought in alive?"  Link was becoming very distressed at this point, not to mention he had a pounding headache and things were starting to get blurry. 

            "Yes, unfortunately."  The other moaned, "But we can torture him all we like.  It is amazing how much pain you can endure without dying!"  The two let out a creepy cackle and Link was looking at his pile of clothes with great focus.  His sword was there, and if he could move fast enough, he could grab it and slash them to bits.  But he started getting dizzy and it was becoming hard for him to keep conscious.  Then, as if out of nowhere, a huge hammerhead knocked into the side of the first moblin and caused him to collide with the second.  The sound of breaking bones echoed through the oasis and the first moblin squealed in pain as he twitched on the floor in a fast growing puddle of blood.  The second moblin was dazed on the floor.  Darunia came walking up to it and raised his hammer high above his head.  When the second moblin realized what was going on he let out a raspy yell, and then Darunia's hammer crushed his head against the ground.  Brain matter, blood, and bits of skull went flying in all directions and the flat boneless face of the moblin was indented into the dirt.  Link was overcome with joy that he had been saved, but he also had a concussion.

            "Thank… you Darunia."

            "Young one, you are hurt."  Link then noticed that blood was dripping down his forehead.  "Come now, get out of there and put your clothes back on.  I must mend your wound."  Link gave Darunia and empty look.

            "Dar… unia.  I don't feel too…" With that Link collapsed and went face first into the water.  


End file.
